Dark Legacy
by ABlade
Summary: Elladora has always looked forward to the day she could go to Hogwarts and start the next generation of death eaters. What will happen when she finds out the world isn't like she was raised to believe?
1. Prolouge

Prolog

***Day after the battle***

Bellatrix Lestrange laid as if lifeless on the ground, in a pile with other death eaters until her breathing started again. She listened carefully before she felt for her spare wand and was surprised to find it still there. Opening her eyes she looked around carefully, barely moving and when she was sure no one was around she pulled herself free of the corpses. Everyone was dead, husband Rodolphus, she had never really loved the man but his death meant she was truly alone. She turned to see if her brother in law or little sister where there but she couldn't tell. There was a popping sound and a hiss as a gas pocket burst in the fire that they were burning bodies in. She closed her eyes and Apparated. She had her orders; she would not fail her Lord on his last order. She put her hand over stomach as she appeared on a small island. She was to raise her child now; the Dark Lord had commanded that. She closed her eyes remembering that moment.

"Bellatrix, my dear." Voldermort said walking to her and caressing her cheek, as the woman fell to her knees before him.

"My Lord… my sweet lord."

"I've called you today because I know you are with child."

"What? How can that be?!" Bellatrix said in shock, she'd only slept with her brother in law once a few weeks ago, it had been completely unplanned and neither had thought to perform any spells to assure a child would not come of their heated union.

"I'm sure you don't need me to explain how a woman comes to this condition." Voldermort said his eyes narrowing at her.

"No my lord."

"Good, I've summoned you here because you are pregnant. I know you will follow my orders without question as you always have. You are one of my most loyal followers." He'd said calmly "It is for this reason I'm going to let you live."

"Live my lord?" She said for the first time scared that her pregnancy might actually cause him to be mad. Surely, he knew that she didn't care about this child more than him, her sweet dark lord.

"I know you would cut that child out right now to please me," He said as if he were reading her mind. "However I want you to live, I want the child to live. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, do you think any of those buffoons are smart enough, cunning enough to carry on Salazar's grate work? No my dear, you will live and you will raise your child and ensure that we are not the end." Voldermort said. She'd never heard him talk like this, as if he knew he might die.

"My lord, make the child your vessel, I offer my body for your protection." She said without thinking. He smiled at her; it was the greatest gift he could ever bestow on her.

"No my dear, I cannot afford to slice myself again. Perhaps after tonight, for now I want you to take a potion that Snape has made. If you are killed, it will make your body seem dead; while you're in this state, you will neither hear nor see nor feel anything that happens. If your body is intact when this wares off you will return to the living. If we are dead I want you to go where no one will find you and raise the child." He said she nodded tears coming to her eyes. She would do anything he told her and everything he asked.

Slowly she registered a scream cutting through the sky, one of anger and sorrow. She'd always had her dark lord and her fellow death eaters, but now what? There was nothing for her, save this last order. It took her a moment to realize the terrible sound was coming from her own throat. She screamed until her throat was raw, until no sound came from her. Then she fell to her knees sobbing, as the skies above her opened up and icy rain fell soaking into her cloths. Until she was chilled to the bone, and suddenly she heard Voldermort's voice in her head.

"You will live and you will raise your child and ensure that we are not the end." It was a hard cold command, but it cut through her grief, through her pain and she nodded to the voice.

"Yes my lord." She said and stood up and started to build a house on the small stone island that was maybe the size of the great hall of Hogwarts.

* * *

**A/N: This story started as a companion to "Our time" by SilverSpiritWolf. After chapter three that companionship has sadly been ended. (We are still grate friends just I was originally enlisted to write the back story for Ella which became perfect for her own story but unacceptable for a supporting character. Hence Ella became Eirca) **


	2. Ch1: On the rock

Chapter 1: On the rocks

***12 year later***

"Elladora, what do you think you're doing?!" Her mother snapped as Elladora watched a ship in the distance.

"I was just looking mama." The young girl said innocently.

"LOOKING?!" Bellatrix snapped her voice cracking as it often did when she tried to raise her voice, damage that never quite healed from that scream so long ago.

"You don't have time to look at muggels! They are filthy dirty creatures that aren't worthy to be made into our shoes!"

"I know mama but-"

"You know? _You know?!" _Bellatrix snapped. "What do you know?!"

"I am Elladora Narcissa Lestrange. I am the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange of the House of Black. I can trace my pure blood lineage back over 400 years. I am a pure blood, filthy are the mud-bloods and they need to be eradicated, to make sure our powers stay pure and clean. We are the last line of defense to save our kind from the flaws of their ways and if they stand in the way of our noble work they are no better than the mud-bloods." Elladora said lifting her head to hold it high, showing pride in her recited.

"Then why do you look at the muggels?" Bellatrix demanded, but she wasn't yelling.

"Trying to understand why anyone as powerful as us would ever taint ourselves with their kind." She said softly. At first, there was silence then Bellatrix started to laugh it was rare treat and made Elladora's heart soar. She loved her mother more than life, Bellatrix was everything to her daughter. She would only ever seen images of other people in her mother's photo album. However, she knew nothing of her father, since her mother refused to talk about it and threated to perform the killing curse on her if she ever dared ask about him again. Secretly she had expected he was muggel but her mother had finally told her that he was a wizard and married. That she had not loved him and Elladora was the result of a one-night stand. She had not asked any questions since and she had the strong hunch her father was her Uncle that was actually her father since they had the same eyes.

"Alright daughter, let's-" Bellatrix started but she was interrupted by a tapping on the window. Bellatrix jumped and looked at the owl in shock but it didn't seem as shocked and kept tapping until she went over to the window and opened it. The owl gave her the envelope and waited; Bellatrix looked at it then turned to her daughter.

"It's time." She said and showed the letter to her daughter.

In emerald green ink:

Elladora Narcissa Lestrange

House on the rocks, North Sea

Elladora reached out and opened her acceptance letter.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Order of Morgana First class, Lady of International Communications of Witches and Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Lestrange, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1__st__, we await your owl by no later than July 31__st__. _

_Yours sincerely_

_Filius Flitwick _

_Deputy Headmaster_

Elladora moved to the second page.

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_Year one equipment and supplies_

_Uniforms [Please note all uniforms shall have students name tags]_

_Three sets of plane work robe (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Corse books_

_The standard book of spells (Grade 1) By Miranda Goshawk_

_A history of magic By Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory By Adalbert Waffling_

_A beginner's guide to transfiguration By Emeric Switch_

_One thousand and magical herbs and fungi By Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions By Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic beasts and where to find them By Newt Scamander_

_The dark forces: A guide to self-protection By Quentin Trimble_

_Other equipment_

_One wand_

_One cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_One set glass or crystal phials_

_One telescope_

_One set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, and owl OR a cat OR a toad. _

_Parents are reminded that first years are NOT allowed their own broomsticks._

Elladora looked at it in shock, then up to her mother who was positively beaming. The owl tapped the window seal with its beak as if to remind them not to forget about him.

"Oh pipe down." Bellatrix said to the owl before she walked over to give Elladora a rare hug. "I'm so proud of you, everything is turning out perfectly just as he said it would." Elladora knew "he" was the dark lord. Bellatrix walked over to the desk and transcribed a response saying that Elladora would be attending and gave it to the owl who took off.

"We'll go to London tomorrow to get your stuff." Bellatrix said, they rarely left their little rock home and Elladora had learned long ago not to ask about leaving the island.

"Yes mum, I'm happy that I've pleased you." Elladora said, smiling a little. Bellatrix smiled for a moment until she saw Lucius.

"Yes well I knew you could do it, you're a Lestrange. Go to your room now." Bellatrix said, Elladora didn't wait as to be told twice not wanting to anger her mother, she ran upstairs.


	3. Ch2: Knockturn Aelly

Chapter 2: Knockturn Ally

The next morning Ella woke up just before the sun was up. She was full of excitement and unable to sleep though she knew she was going to be exhausted by the end of the day. She got up, dressed in her best cloths, and pulled her hair back clipping it with a sliver clasp that had the Lestrange crest. She went down stairs where Jilda their house elf was working. Her pillow case dress was a soft faded blue, but it was clean and she was happy as she made Ella breakfast.

"Morning Jilda." Ella said, seeing as she didn't have anyone besides Jilda and her mother to talk to it made sense to her to be nice to the house elf. Provided the house elf remembered her manners around her mother. One of the up sides was Ella had talked her mom into making it a rule that the house elf keep herself clean and presentable at all times. Ella had explained to her mother that since they did live on a rock in the North Sea she would have to talk to Jilda just to keep from going mad. It had taken two weeks before Bellatrix had finally decided that her daughter was right and ordered the house elf to keep itself clean.

"Morning little mistress," Jilda said softly not wanting to disturbed Bellatrix sleeping three floors overhead. Jilda was almost done setting the table when as much to her surprise as Ella Bellatrix walked in.

"Breakfast house elf." Bellatrix demanded. Without a word, Jilda snapped her fingers and everything she had laid out changed. Suddenly the table was set for her and the Mistresses of the house as Jilda went to her cupboard. Ella waited for her mother to sit and begin to eat before she did. The breakfast like every meal Jilda made was delicious. Admittedly, Ella had always wondered about Jilda but when she asked, the house elf the little thing had freaked out to the point of tears and started beating herself with a hot skillet. Ella had been so mortified she hadn't spoken to the house elf for three months.

"Are you ready?" Bellatrix asked, standing up. Ella nodded and stood up, following her mother to get their cloaks before Bellatrix opened the door and let her out. Ella looked around half expecting some dark boat to be there but they were not.

"Come here or I'll leave you behind." Bellatrix said holding out her left hand to her daughter who wasted no time coming over to take it. Bellatrix waved her wand and Ella felt like something was sucking her through a tube then she was suddenly in a dark musky place. It took a few min to let her eyes adjust to the dark interior.

"By the dark lord's tongue, Bellatrix?" A man said in shock.

"Aye," Her mother said letting go of her hand and walking up to the man that was in awe.

"It's been years…" He said and came around to give her a hug; she gave him a quick hug back then motioned for Ella to come forward.

"This is my daughter Elladora; she's been accepted to Hogwarts. We still have a bank over here?" Bellatrix asked, the old man nodded and Bellatrix turned and walked out of the store. Elladora hurried after her mother without a word. Bellatrix turned to the right and went down the street to an old stone building that said Gingotts Knockturn Branch in sliver letters above it. Her mother didn't hesitate as she went in and spoke with one of the goblins. He seemed as shocked as the first man except he didn't try to hug her mother. Ella got the feeling that goblins where not a creature she wanted to cross.

"Of course Madam, please follow me." He said and led then to a door.

"Elladora, keep your hands in, your mouth shut." Bellatrix said simply.

"Yes mum." Ella said softly following along, trying not to look at the other people who stopped and stared. Ella had never seen so many witches and wizards, let alone ever seen a goblin. Now she found herself surrounded by them and was not allowed to stop and ask any questions. The grumpy old goblin led them to a rickety cart.

"Hold on." Bellatrix warned, and it was the only warning she got before she they went shooting down the rickety old tacks. There were more sharp turns and loop-da-loops then Ella could remember but she was feeling a strange rush at the speed and twists and turns. It took 15 min for the cart to come to a stop in front of a large door at the bottom of a cavern.

"Bloody hell…" Ella breathed in awe.

"You didn't think we were paupers did you?" Bellatrix asked with a little edge to her voice.

"No mum."

"Good this is the Lestrange vault, when I die it will be yours." She said as the goblin opened the door and allowed Bellatrix in. She quickly found blue carpetbag, opened it, and began to look for something, before she picked it up and dumped it out, leaving a small pile of silver dishes on the floor.

"This will do to carry your stuff," Bellatrix said and found another bag and filled it with several hand full of golden Galleon, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts. Then she dropped it into the bag that had once been a dark blue but now was almost black, with red and gold roses, and the Lestrange crest. Bellatrix looked over the bag and tapped it in a few place fixing the frayed edges and making the bag look knew.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" Ella said happily, excited to have anything gift from her mother. Bellatrix handed it to her.

"There is a book case in there, and plenty of room for all your stuff." Bellatrix said handing the bag over to her daughter, then walked back to the cart. Ella took it and hurried to fallow Bellatrix. Twenty minutes later, they walked out of the bank and went up to an strange wand shop called 'Avery's wand palace'. A short woman was working behind the counter, her red hair pulled back into a tight bun, and her startling green eyes seemed almost unnatural.

"Welcome to Avery's wand palace, home of the-" She stopped and looked at Bellatrix. "Bless my soul."

"I'd rather not." Bellatrix said getting tired of this reaction. "We're here to get my daughter her first wand. Will you help us?"

"Yes!" The woman said and jumped into action it was clear the woman was easily twice Ella's age as she came around and measured Ella.

"Which hand is your wand hand?"

"Right." Ella said, the woman nodded and started to bring out wand, after wand for Ella to try. Ella wasn't sure how long it took but she finally felt one that gave her an electrical charge and when she brought it down green and blue sparks streaked behind it. She looked at Bellatrix who clapped happily for her daughter.

"What is it?" Bellatrix asked.

"Rosewood, 10 and 3/4th inches long, with a core of basilisk whisker." Responded the clerk.

"Basilisk Whisker?" Bellatrix said in surprise.

"Yes, they're quite picky but when they choose you they're quite loyal. Useful to keep other people from using your wand." The woman explained.

"How much do I owe?" Ella asked without thinking.

"Absolutely not! I couldn't possibly accept!" The woman said as if offended by the very thought of the girl paying.

"Really?! Thanks!" Ella said, Bellatrix nodded and lead her daughter out.

"The rest of your books we'll have to get up on Diagon Alley. You need to be careful Elladora, do not leave my side. There might be a few muggels and mud-bloods; we don't need anything happening to you." Bellatrix said, cupping her daughter's face and looking at her a moment.

"Basilisk whisker, oh I'm so proud of you my little pure blood darling." Bellatrix said hugging Ella. Ella couldn't believe her luck, gifts and hugs from her mother even praises over her wand core. It was as if this where the greatest gift her daughter had ever given her. Bellatrix seemed to sober some and pulled her hood up to hide her face, then did the same for her daughter, so the two of them where covered. Bellatrix took Ella's hand, lead her down to the Diagon Alley. At the point where the two streets came together Bellatrix pulled out her daughter's supply list. Then decided they'd bounce around it would take a little more time but they her to the cauldron shop, the apothecary, the stationary shop.

"Now I think some ice cream first yea?" Bellatrix asked coming out of the stationary shop where she got several stacks of parchment a couple dozen bottles of in and a nice lap top oak wrighting desk which Bellatrix had the inscribed with her daughter's name.

"Yea!" Ella said happily, her mother nodded and took her in to Floean Fortescue's ice cream parlor. They both had large cones of chocolate ice cream before walking down to Eyelops Owl Emporium. Inside smelled of dead rats but Ella didn't mind as she looked around and found several beautiful owls, she noticed an egg on the herth in the back room and quickly looked away spotting a tan and black owl.

"That is a known as a Pharaoh Hawk owl, they are not cheap." The guys warned.

"How much?" Ella said before her mother could speak, using the same tone that Bellatrix did when she demanded something. It caught her mother by surprise so she let Ella handle this knowing the girl needed to learn.

"s-seventy five Galleons."

"Fifty and you have a deal."

"He's worth more than that!"

"Fifty-five and I don't mention that dragon in your hearth." Ella said, the man swallowed and nodded. For the first time she could remember she was truly happy to have had Elladora. She was becoming a fine young woman that the dark lord would be proud of to. Ella put the cage in her carpet bag carefully and came back to Bellatrix who'd just spotted the her nephew taking his little snot noosed son into the Quidditch supply shop.

"Very good dear, come on." Bellatrix said, unable to resist the desire to confront her nephew. She'd found out over the years that he had survived and married a fellow Slythrin and now had a son with a name she didn't bother to remember. Elladora followed her mother across the street to a shop with thebrooms in the windows. Once inside she gasped at the sheer amount of Qudditch items.

One of the few things Ella knew was Qudditch, she'd come across it in a newspaper once and had seen a large photo of people zooming around on brooms and had been hooked ever since. Her mother although confused by this hadn't protested to her collecting of the memorabilia, and so it was Ella had become a rather large fan. Secretly she loved the Hollyhead Harpies and hopped to one day to play for the team. Not that she would ever tell her mother that much, she made the mistake of telling Bellatrix that Ginny Potter was a chaser once. Her mom had flown into an uncontrollable rage and ended up burning all the Qudditch stuff Ella had and half the house with it. It had taken over a year to be allowed to even say the word Qudditch again and now she had to pretend to hate the Hollyhead Harpies. Therefore, for international, her team was Transylvania and for locals it was Karasjok Kites. An average and rather forgettable team in many ways but they didn't have Ginny Potter in their ranks. Suddenly her attention was caught by the sound of her mother's voice speaking, she was shocked when she turned to look and found her talking to a boy with short blonde hair.

"Is Draco your daddy?" She asked, he nodded.

"Tell me about your father's mother." She quietly demanded.

"Grandma? She loves me." He said confused not sure what the strange woman wanted to know.

"Of course she does dear, is she well?" Bellatrix said trying to be kind.

"Yes ma'am very well, do you know her?" He asked nervously.

"Once long ago…" Bellatrix said.

"Scorpius!" Draco called over the crowd having lost sight of his son. The little boy ran off and Ella looked at her mother who seemed to be on the verge of tears and for the first time seemed too actually show her age. Bellatrix stood up and looked around then finally seemed to focus on her daughter.

"Scorpius, how many times have I told you not to go running off?" Draco said shortly.

"But Daddy I wanted to look at the Thunderbolt!" The boy said.

"No, you're not getting it." Draco said and pulled his son out of the shop, this seemed to hit Bellatrix wrong and she walked up to the clerk and kept her head turned away from the busy man.

"How can I help ya?" The man asked.

"I'll take one Thunderbolt, wrapped." Bellatrix said, the man seemed a little shocked.

"That'll be 350 galleons." He said, Bellatrix didn't seem bothered by the price, which admittedly surprised Ella as her mom dropped a bag of coins she'd produced from nowhere, the man nodded and disappeared into the back. A few moments later, he came out with a long wrapped package.

"Come here Elladora; put this in your bag." Bellatrix said, she hurried over and set her bag on the counter. Her owl hooted angrily not liking the sudden light or being jarred around. The man slid the broom into the bag, it wasn't for him to tell them a first year couldn't have brooms. Ella close the bag then looked up at her mom as if to ask what was next.

"Let's go get your books and we'll go home." She said, Ella nodded and followed her mother to Flourish and Blotts. Where she found all her "grade 1" books in a nice stack tied with twine. Bellatrix grabbed an empty journal then paid 10 galleons for the stack before hurrying her daughter out of the store as she spotted a group of muggels coming in.

"Filthy mud-bloods." Bellatrix muttered, as she walked by, not giving Ella a chance to see them. Other than their funny looking cloths, Ella wasn't very sure what was different about them at a glance. This unfortunately scared and confused her. If they looked the same, she didn't understand why they were bad, yet if they looked the same how could she keep herself from being infected by them.

"Is there anything else on your list?" Bellatrix asked handing it over to Ella so she could look in her bag and check.

"Owl, broom, books, crystal phials, cauldron, telescope, scales, wand, parchment, quills, inks, potion ingredients… My uniforms." Ella said looking up at her mom, who looked up and down the street.

"Alright come on." Bellatrix said and took her over to Madam Milken's Robes for all Occasions. That stop only took an hour and as she stood being measured on the stool, she started to realize that the ice cream wasn't going to hold her over until dinner. When she came out her mother took her back down Knockturn Alley and Apparated back to their home.

"Go upstairs and wash up for dinner," Bellatrix said Ella nodded and ran inside happily but realized she had no one to share her excitement with, then she remembered her new owl, opened her bag, and pulled him out.

"Hmmm, what should we call you? Do you like Sweet Cane?" Ella asked the bird seemed to give her a look that said he would rather die than be called that, it made her laugh. "Ok no to Cane, how's Taharqa?" Ella said remembering the name of a Pharaoh in the 25th dynasty that had been a pureblood wizard. The bird hooted at her and seemed please.

"Ok then, Taharqa." Ella said happily.

* * *

**A/N: For those that don't remember its 29 Knuts to a sickle and 17 Sickles to a Galleon. The conversion is $7.35 to a Galleon or €5.90. Which means the broom would be about $2572.50 and €2065.**


	4. Ch3: The scarlet train

Chapter3: The scarlet train

Ella spent the next month going over her books, practicing small things with her mom and flying around their little island. On September first Ella woke up to someone shaking her, she opened her eyes to see her mother looming over her. For one terrifying moment, Ella thought she was in trouble.

"Come on sleepy dragon, time to get up." Bellatrix said pulling the blankets back. "You need to pack up your stuff so we can get you to the train."

"Yes mum." Ella said getting up quickly.

"Leave your broom here on your bed." Bellatrix said using a tone Ella knew that meant she was to obey, then headed down stairs. Ella packed quickly and put Taharqa back in his cage before putting him in the bag. Ella looked around her room and up at the new paper clippings of wizards and witches zooming around the Quidditch pitch before taking a deep breath and pulling the door closed. She hurried down stairs where Jilda was crying and blowing her nose on what looked like an old worn out polishing rag.

"Knock it off Jilda," Ella said not needing the house elf to make her feel worse.

"If I wanted my sitting room flooded I'd have built it in the sea!" Bellatrix said and kicked the house elf out of the room. Jilda hurried around the corner before peaking back at them, she knew Ella would come back but having helped raise the girl made her even more attached to the young mistress.

"Alright have you gotten everything?" Bellatrix asked.

"I think so, books, scrolls, robes, owl, scales, wand..." Ella said.

"Getting out of your night dress?" Bellatrix said rolling her eyes.

"Oh!" She said dropping her bag making Taharqa screech angrily as she ran back upstairs and got dressed in a clean black dress she'd made. When she got down stairs, Jilda had left a picnic basket for them and Bellatrix was outside summoning a boat. Ella smiled at Jilda then grabbed her bags and hurried out.

"We'll be going to the shore by boat then have to walk to King's Cross Station. We can't risk Apparating today. Do you have your ticket?" Bellatrix said annoyed.

"Yes mum," Ella said, Bellatrix nodded and got in then held her hand out for Ella.

"Who are you?" Bellatrix said, Ella knew what her mother wanted to hear. Bellatrix had been having her recite this as long as she could remember.

"I am Elladora Narcissa Lestrange. I am the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange of the House of Black. I can trace my pure blood lineage back over 400 years. I am a pure blood." Ella recited.

"What are you going to do at Hogwarts?"

"I'm going to learn everything I can from the classes. I'm to find other likeminded students and test them. If they are worthy, they will join us. Nothing else maters but rebuilding the ranks for the dark lord, to serve him I must be the best." Ella said evenly, holding her head high when she spoke of the dark lord.

"You were chosen by him before you were born to be the next generation. My daughter will not fail him." Bellatrix said proudly. Ella nodded hoping that was true, she didn't want to fail the dark lord because she knew that meant failing her mother. She had no one else.

"Then he will rise again," Ella said smiling, making Bellatrix smile.

"That's right baby, now what do we have in the basket?" She asked, Ella opened it up and pulled out some wrapped sausage. She held them up, and Bellatrix took one as the boat slid across the sea. The two women ate in and watched the sun come up as they went unnoticed though the mouth of the River Thames and up the river until they pulled up next to the Blackfriar Millennium Pier. Bellatrix got out carefully then helped her daughter up onto the dock before leading the her up to Victoria Embankment.

"I've cloaked us so the muggels can't see us; we need to be very careful." Bellatrix said, Ella nodded this was the part she'd been scared of. They walked the whole way to King's Cross-station, by the time they got there Ella's feet felt raw and sore. she'd never walked this much or this far but she knew that complaining would upset Bellatrix and over the last couple of weeks things had been going so well. Ella wasn't sure which was worse, her sore feet or the panic that any moment they were going to be attacked by the muggels. She would swear sometimes they looked right at her.

Bellatrix had raised her to believe that muggels where these barbaric beasts that where the largest danger the magical world had ever known. Their cruelty was unmatched by any other and if they ever got their hands on her they would rip her apart. She knew all about the burning times and how they tortured and killed innocent people in their effort to locate witches and wizards. A full grow witch could handle the situation without a problem but Ella was a child and weak, vulnerable, and helpless. The only place that was safe for her was with her mom, at home, or at school. However Bellatrix warned her about mud-bloods, they were the children of muggels that had powers, they were even more dangerous because they had no loyalty to the pure-bloods and sought only to rob witches and wizards of their magic. The Mystery of Magic was blinded by the mud-bloods and sought to treat them as equals. Elladora was taught that would only hasten the end of their kind, she had precious little time to find others like her that still believed in the dark lord and would serve him faithfully.

"Alright dear we're almost there," Bellatrix said bringing Ella out of her reprieve as they crossed the street. "It's 9 o'clock the train should be here." They entered King's Cross Station which was packed full of muggels bustling about them.

"Platform 9 and… ah there it is, 9 and three quarters. Come on dear." Bellatrix said and hurried them towards the divide between platforms 9 and 10. They were walking faster and faster and she was sure for one short moment that they were going to run into the wall but she closed her eyes just before they would have smashed into and never missed step until her mother was slowing her down.

"Ah there we are." Bellatrix said proudly, as the long scarlet steam engine came to a stop with a hiss and let of the pressure on the steam brakes, giving the platform an ominous look as steps where set out at each cart.

"Mama I'm scared." Ella suddenly said realizing she'd never been away from her mom or home for any length of time.

"Nonsense, you're a Black, a Lestrange. We don't know the meaning of fear." She said harshly, but she could see that didn't help her daughter and sighed. Bellatrix reached up and took off her necklace.

"Here, it's a family heirloom. I was scared on my first day of school to; my mother gave this to me who got it from her mother on the first day of school. Someday I hope you'll give it to your daughter, this will protect you while you're away from me. Its enchanted and as long as you ware it I'll know if you're in danger and I'll be there before you can blink." Bellatrix said putting the necklace on her, with a little smile. Then to her surprise, Ella gave her a long hug.

"There, there, you'll be back before you know it. You have a cousin that will be attending as well; perhaps you can make friends with him. His name is Malfoy." Bellatrix said walking her daughter over to the train as more people started to show up. "Send me letters every day, and if you need anything let me know and I'll have it sent. I'm very proud of you." Bellatrix said and kissed her daughter on the cheek. Elladora smiled and got on the second to the last car of the train. She found a compartment but when she looked out at the platform, again her mother was gone. This didn't really surprise her as the train didn't leave for another two hours, she reached down into her bag and pulled out 'One thousand magical herbs and fungi' and 'Magical drafts and potions'. She would read each potion and commit it to memory, she use the herb book to know what each ingredient was for and why. Her mother had once told her every potion ingredient had its own perfect time to be used. She wanted to know what each of those times where so she could make the best potions in the world.

Once people started arriving on the platform Ella couldn't focus on her books, she'd never been able too just _look_ at so many different people. She did notice that the almost everyone had on the same type of cloths as the people her mother had called "mud-bloods". The same type of cloths she had seen people wearing on the way here and she figured that since everyone seemed to be coming in the same way she and her mother had then they must be mostly witches or wizards in muggels cloths. She wondered why they didn't just put a charm on themselves the way her mother had them. Then someone caught her attention, it was the boy that she'd seen in the Qudditch shop, she'd since learned that he was Scorpius Malfoy her Aunt Narcissi's grandson and therefore her cousin. He was with his parents; she could clearly see where he got his hair. Then Draco looked at another man just a few feet away, she didn't know who the dark hair man was but she recognized his wife, Ginny Potter. She couldn't help but stare out the window in shock; her excitement was building as she got to see her idol in person for the first time. Then it clicked that the dark hair man who nodded back at Draco must have been Harry, the man responsible for the death of the dark lord. Harry turned to look at the train for a moment as the whistle blew. Ella quickly looked back at her books she hadn't realized how much time had passed. She couldn't risk Harry Potter discovering her, she couldn't risk failing her mother like that before she even left the station. She wasn't sure IF Harry would be able to tell anything about her but Ella preferred to air on the side of caution with that one.

"Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full." A blonde-haired female said opening the door to the compartment door. Ella jump some and looked back at the girl, she wasn't expecting anyone to need to sit with her let alone talk to her.

"Ok, sure." She said nervously, she hoped that the girl wasn't one of those mud-bloods she'd been warned about, but she seemed nice so Ella motioned her to the seat across from her.

"Hey thanks." The girl replied sitting down, as the train gave its final whistle. Ella was thankful she wasn't closer to where the sound originated as the first jump of the train came indicating they were taking off. Ella couldn't help but flinch when the other girl jumped to her feet and went to the window and opened it to lean out and began waving to all the parents.

"Bye Daddy!" She called and Ella felt a strange sadness, she couldn't wave good-bye to her mother. She didn't have a father either. Harry Potter had killed him, the anger at that thought kept her from crying.

"I won't forget!" She yelled and Ella sighed trying hard to focus on her books.

"Don't you want to say good bye to your family?" The girl asked her, Ella was a little surprised by this and felt a funny warmth in her face.

"My mum already left." Ella said simply, hoping the girl would just sit down and stop behaving like a wild house elf.

"Well that sucks." She frowned; Ella couldn't help the relief that washed over her when she felt the train turn the corner, which took the station from view. Ella went back to reading the two class books and wishing she could wright without risking spilling the ink all over the page of notes. She wasn't comfortable enough with the movements of the train yet.

"THAT'S IT!" The other girl suddenly exclaimed bringing another reason to Ella's mind why it was better to just read and take notes later. She had no idea what this girl was going to do from one moment to the next.

"What is?" Ella said not sure what the girl was talking about but she was mildly curious.

"I saw you in Diagon Alley at the book store!" She shouted happily.

"Oh, that's possible." Ella admitted nervously, she knew it was dangerous for her mom to be seen as most people thought she was dead.

"Umm yea, you were wearing that long pretty black cloak. Oh that must have been your mother you were with."

"Yes it was." Ella said a little unsure why this mattered to the other girl.

"I'm Rachel." The blonde-haired female said holding out her hand.

"I'm Elladora." She answered in what she hoped was a polite manner but she didn't have much experience meeting knew people and wasn't quite sure why Rachel was holding out her hand. After a few seconds, Ella decided that Rachel wanted her hand so she slowly reached out to take the blonde-haired woman's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Rachel said sounding happy as she shook Ella's hand. "Are you first year to?"

"Yes, I am. I'm actually a little nervous." Ella said admitted softly looking away as she pulled her hand back. She knew that as a Lestrange and as a Black there should be _nothing_ that made her nervous but this was her first time away from home and she couldn't help it.

"Nice to know I'm not the only one." Rachel said with a smile. Ella looked back a little surprised.

"I haven't been away from my dad this long before." Rachel said, the admission seemed to give her pause and that caught Ella's attention that perhaps she could get to know Rachel and they wouldn't be quite such a hard trip.

"I've never been away from my mom this long either." Ella said setting her books down. "We've been alone for as long as I can remember." Ella admitted. Sure, there were times when Bellatrix would leave her alone but only for a day or two a couple times a year and NEVER without letting Ella know, she was leaving.

"Yeah I get that, it's just been me and dad for all my life." Rachel said leaning back in the seat to get comfortable. "What about your dad?"

"He's dead." Ella said simply, she'd come to grips with it long ago. Rachel didn't push for more information and Ella wondered if she'd grown up hearing the stories of the battle her father and the dark lord had died in.

"What about your mum?" Ella said trying to get her mind off that dark subject.

"She… died, giving birth to me." Rachel said, and Ella could tell the girl was about to cry. She had seen Jilda do something similar to this.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Ella said, thankful there weren't any skillets around for the girl to beat her head into. She glanced around the compartment hoping the Rachel didn't try to do something else.

"It's ok; you had no way of knowing." Rachel said shaking her head, and then tried to give Ella a half smile. Ella was searching for anything else to talk about that wouldn't be so depressing. Somehow, between the two of them they ended up talking about the train, and how it was the first train ride for both of them. Slowly they swapped information back and forth and became a little bit more at ease with each other and the situation and going back and forth between silence and talking. They found they both did enjoy the train ride and were just gliding over a lake when the compartment door slid open.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" The woman asked with a smile.

"No I'm good thanks." Rachel said indicating a bag she'd brought with her. But Ella who hadn't had anything since breakfast got up and bought several items that looked good. Including some chocolate frogs she'd had a couple times in her life but never enough to start a proper card collection. She wanted that to change now. She paid and thanked the woman who closed the door and pushed the cart further on. Ella dropped the stuff on her books as Rachel moved back to her seat and pulled out a sandwich from a brown paper bag.

"What is that?" Ella asked having never seen brown and white stuff on the inside of bread. Therefore, when Natasha took a bite the white goo just made her too curious.

"It's a peanut butter and fluff sandwich, want one?" Natasha asked offering another one to her.

"Peanut butter and what?" Ella asked, she'd been sure that she'd been missing out on things other warding families got to do and eat but she wanted to make sure it what she was eating before she tried anything.

"Fluff." Natasha said simply handing over the sandwich, Ella gave her a chocolate frog not wanting to upset Natasha by not returning her kindness. The whole thing presented entirely new circumstances for Ella that was completely outside of anything she'd ever had prepared for her by Bellatrix.

"And what is this 'fluff'?" Ella asked taking the sandwich out of the bag and proceeded to try and pull it open wondering what was inside, this made Natasha laugh.

"It's peanut butter and marshmallow," Natasha explained, Ella looked up at her a little worried that she'd done something wrong.

"Just try it, it's really good." Natasha encouraged. Ella looked at it from every angle making sure it didn't have any runes or strange things on it that might hurt her before she took a little breath and took a bite.

"Mmm you're right this is pretty good." Ella admitted smiling a little.

"Told you." Natasha beamed.

"You! Girl!" Scorpius said causing both girls looked up in surprise.

"You! Boy!" Rachel countered. He gave a little huff and shook his head.

"Not you, her." He said pointing to Ella. "Are you really a Lestrange?" He demanded.

"Yes." Ella answered lifting her chin a little in defiance.

"I'm Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy." He said proudly. "We're cousins."

"Yes I'm aware of that, my mother told me. Your grandmother is her sister." Ella said, she was curious about her family but wasn't entirely sure if she could trust her cousin. He came in and sat down, and looked at Rachel who seemed to be trying to make herself very small.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"R-Rachel, Rachel Gates, why?" She responded a bit unsure.

"Gates? I'm not familiar with that Wizarding family."

"Oh?" Rachel said she wasn't sure what he expected her to say.

"I don't mean to sound rude but why are you here?" Ella asked.

"I just wanted to meet my cousin. I didn't even know I had one until I saw your bag at Diagon Alley, but dad called me before I could. So I asked Gran when I got home and she told me all about Aunt Bellatrix, but she said she had died. So how are you related to them or to me?" He said, Ella did her best to hide the fact she was shocked by how open he was with information. Then again, since he was, she supposed that Rachel would have to be a pure blood or surely he would have been scared to since they came from the same stock.

"I am related, isn't that enough?"

"I guess so, but I just thought we could be friends. I don't know anyone else in the family that's my age."

"Well now you do, does it change anything?"

"It changes everything!" He said happily. "We can hang out together now!"

"Oh, I see. Well I'm terribly sorry but I was speaking with Miss Gates first." Ella said noticing Rachel was doing her best to try to seem invisible. "Rachel, where did you learn peanut butter and fluff?"

"From my Aunt Janie when I lived in Boston." Rachel said.

"Where is Boston?" Ella asked, making Scorpius snicker, which made Ella blush.

"It's city on the northeast coast of North America in Massachusetts."

"Oh that's why you sound funny." Ella said then blushed a little.

"My dad was at a Law firm there, until he got a promotion. That's why we moved here."

"Law firm? Wait, are you-" Scorpius started to say something but he was suddenly cut off when someone opened the compartment door.

"Please get changed into your school robes, we'll be arriving at the Hogwarts station soon." The older boy said, and then walked off. Scorpius got up and ran out going back to his own compartment. The girls looked out the window surprised with how fast it had gotten dark before they changed quickly. They had just finished gathering up their stuff when they felt the train start to slow to a stop.


	5. Ch4: Sorting

Chapter4: The Shorting hat

They filed off the trains with instructions to leave their bags and trunks onboard. Ella couldn't help but wonder how thing would get up to the school, let alone find their way to the correct dorms. She glanced at Rachel who seemed to be storing her stuff in her trunk as if she knew what to expect, so she copied the other girl. Then exited the train following the other students who seemed to know where they were going.

"First years this way, all first years this way," a voice bellowed over the crowd. Ella turned and looked at a man that was easily over seven feet tall, he was dark haired with a large bushy beard. She wasn't sure if he looked so huge because he was in a sea of children giving a startling contrast, or because his jacket looked as though it was comprised of several bits of hide stitched together. Still all the older students seemed to know him some smiled and nodded, to which he responded in kind; a few even spoke to him, calling him Hagrid.

"Come on," Scorpius said coming up beside her. She nodded and looked around for Rachel, who was just coming off the train.

"Rachel, come on." Ella called looking back at the blond.

"Hello James, Rose," Hagrid happily greeted before looking at the other students. "Alright everyone into the boats four to a boat. There's plenty of room for everyone." Scorpius jumped into the boat then helped Ella and Rachel in being very courteous about it.

"May I join you?" Another boy said coming over, when the three in the boat nodded, he jumped into the boat and sat down next to Scorpius.

"Thanks, I'm Solomon." He said sitting down, Ella couldn't help but think he had an aura to him that put her on edge. She knew this must be what her mother was talking about, she'd always said that Ella would be able to feel it and she could. She watched him a while then the boats started moving, pulling her attention away from him to the area around her. The eight tiny boats cut across the black glass surface of the lake, making the reflection of the sky above shimmer and dance. She couldn't see much of the shore in the distance, but in the soft light of the crescent moon, she could have sworn there were centaurs running along the bank heading to some void that she got the feeling was the forbidden forest her mother had mentioned. She turned and looked up at the head boat as she felt theirs turn. A moment later, the boats come around a bend in the lake and a collective gasp went across the boats as the boats. On the other end of the lake was a huge castle its back at the high cliff high above the lake. It sloped down into a grassy noel. She couldn't see what was beyond the grass in this dim light but figured it was the forest, which seemed to be encompassing the entire school grounds. She could also see several tall towers and thick walls, with golden windows dotting them like the starry sky above them. The boats didn't feel any faster but didn't seem like they had enough time to look at the school before they were pulling up beside a medium sized covered dock. Torches blazed brightly giving a golden glow to the dock and staircase.

"Alright everyone up on the dock please, careful now you don't fall in." Hagrid said, climbing out of his own boat. Ella noticed as they got out of the boat and onto the dock Hagrid checked each one to make sure, nothing was left behind.

"Everyone got everything? Finger, cloaks and toads?" He said then laughed at joke no one else got. "Right then, follow me." He said sobering and lead them up a long flight of stairs that he didn't seem bothered by but she couldn't help notice that about half way up the students started slowing down. Several started whispering that this must be for the sorting test they'd heard about. She took a breath and kept climbing, trying to focus on something else and hoping this wouldn't be a daily requirement. She looked up at the people in ahead of her and shook her head before pressing on.

"Up here," Hagrid said motioning to the last three flights of stairs. The students filed up the last few steps but gathered half way up the last flight, when they saw a small man there at the top of the stairs waiting on them.

"Hello first years, I am Deputy Headmaster Filius Flitwick. In a moment, I will take to the start of the year banquet, however before the feast you will have to be sorted. This is a very important part of coming to Hogwarts because while you're here your houses will be like your families. The houses are Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw and Slythrin, now while you here your achievements will gain you house points. Likewise any rule braking will lose house points, any questions?" He said it all in one breath, and left several of the students seemed stunned by the ramble.

"Alright wait here." He said when the no one spoke up, he turned and hurried off leavening them to wait in the darkness. Ella couldn't help being nervous, her mother never really talked to her about anything at Hogwarts exactly. Bellatrix had always went on and on about the noble house of Slythrin, serving the dark lord and the dangers of muggels. A scream cut through her though her thoughts, she looked around and several silvery people where floating in from the walls and up through the floor.

"Ghosts!" She heard someone say, Ella had never seen a ghost first and before. She had expected a flat silver on silver look but really, they were like images on a muggel paper she'd seen once when her mother had been researching. If she remembered correctly, her mother had called the stiff people that never moved "black & white". She was grateful to see that ghosts where more lively.

"Hope to see some of you in Huffelpuff!" A fat one said in robes, she wasn't exactly sure what he had been in life. The top of his head was shaved completely bald but sliver hair was around the rest of his head.

"Or Gryffindor," an elegant looking man said. Several other ghosts nodded to students as they floated through. It was shortly after that Professor Flitwick came back with a scroll in his hands.

"This way please." He said leading them into the school then into the great hall, it was huge, and like her mother had said, easily the size of their island home. Paintings littered the walls of important people that had once attended the school, or where notable to wizard history. Four tables stretched the length of the hall, thought she wasn't entirely sure which one was which. Opposite the door that they entered was a table sitting the across the hall, what seemed to be all of the teaches. Above them hundreds of candles floated in the air under the bewitched ceiling.

"Its not really open, its bewitched to look like the night sky." She heard someone behind her say.

"Line up here please." Flitwick said having the first years line up in facing the teachers table. The students hurried to comply still not sure what to expect as he brought out a wooden stool and set a very ancient looking leather at on it. For a moment she was completely confused then the hat seemed to tear a little and then by the brim it seem to flex a little.

"Long have I been here

And longer I will stay

Sorting students

Until the very last day

In times of old, when I was new,

The founders of our noble school

Were united by a common goal,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

These four wizards of renown,

whose names are still well known:

bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

sweet Huffelpuff, from valley broad,

shrewd Slythrin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream, and hatched a daring plan

to educate young sorcerers and thus Hogwarts School began.

Each formed their own house, and took the students of their liking.

Proud Slythrin took only pure-blood wizards of great cunning just like him.

Beautiful Ravenclaw gathered those of the sharpest minds.

Daring Gryffindor took the brave and bold

Good Huffelpuff, she took the rest and taught them all she knew,

Yet when they died how to choose

But Gryffindor swiped off his head,

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

I've never yet been wrong,

So put me on ,

And let me tell where you belong!"

The hall exploded into an almost deafening applause, as the hat bowed to each table in turn. Then Professor Flitwick came back over with his scroll.

"When I call your name, please come forward to be sorted." He paused a moment. "Arrese, Llesenia." A girl with a black braid stepped forward, the hat floated up and when she sat down on the stool with her back to the teachers it lowered onto her head. Elladora could have sworn it was talking though she couldn't hear anything herself.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat suddenly screamed out, and the table on just to the left cheered and yelled, the hat floated up and Llesenia ran to join her new house.

'That doesn't look that bad,' Ella thought to herself as the next girl was called up.

"Cony, Bonnie." A red head stepped forward and she became a Ravenclaw. Dorcy, Willard became a Huffelpuff followed by Garret, Rachel. Ella was a little disappointed that the one friend she had made so for far was put into Huffelpuff. Still she supposed that didn't mean she couldn't be nice to the girl, did it? Gaukroger, Mandrake and Huribart, Lavender also became Huffelpuff and Ella started to wonder if the sorting was done by name.

"Khmelnov, Alexcia" Flitwick called and a girl with long blond braids on either side of her face stepped forward to take her turn under the hat.

"SLYTHRIN!" The hat called a the table against the far right wall cheered.

"Lestrange, Elladora" Flitwick said she didn't miss the gasps and hush that fell over the students but she wasn't exactly sure why but she took her place trying to be as confidant as possible she didn't want to disappoint her mother. She didn't miss the cold glare that the Headmistress gave her either as she took her seat.

"Mmm well I wasn't expecting you," The hat said. "Your loyalty runs deep, but I see cunningness to, bravery and a willingness to fight for what you believe in. Difficult, you'd be grate in-"

'Please say Slythrin, please say Slythrin.' Ella thought not realizing that the hat could hear her.

"What? Well if you're sure. SLYTHRIN!" He called out and the hat floated off her head allowing her to run to her house table.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" Flitwick said as soon as she got sat down, she looked back up to see her cousins head in the hat.

"Ravenclaw!" It called out, several teachers and even Elladora looked at him shocked as he hurried happily to his house table, houses where often inherited generation to generation. Unless you crossed a Huffelpuff with a Ravenclaw to get a Gryffin4dor, it was rare that the child with parents from the same house would go to a different house but it sometimes happened.

"Mareca, Ippocrate." Flitwick called and the boy became the first Gryffindor. Nilsson, Rakel (a pretty girl with dark skin) and Palgaard, Kale (a plump boy) hurried over to join the Slythrin table.

"Potter, Albus." The hall fell quite again and Elladora's attention snapped to the boy on the stool. He was handsome with dark hair and blue eyes, she found herself blushing for no reason and feeling stupid.

"Gryffindor" He hurried off to join an older boy that looked similar, that had to be his brother. Prciad, Serena went to Ravenclaw. Salman, Aveline went to Gryffindor before the twin boys Lorcan and Lysander, Scamander both went to Ravenclaw. Siska, Platon came to Slythrin. Tuhurer, Harmony went to Huffelpuff. Vassallo, Inccaus came to Slythrin leaving three read heads standing together. Ella was a little shocked to hear they were all related and by name they were Hugo, Molly and Roxanne Wesley all of whom were placed in Gryffindor proving again that families often stayed in the same house.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts. For the new students I am Headmistress Profession McGonagall, before we start I'd like to take a moment to remind our students that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to _everyone. _ Mr. Filch has also added Nosebleed Nougats and Fainting Fancies to his list of band items you are not use inside the school, for those wondering the complete list is currently over 450 items which can be viewed in Mr. Flich's office. May the feast begin," she said with a smile then sat back down. Ella looked around as the empty golden plates where suddenly full of meat pies, piles of Yorkshire pudding, boats of gravy, steaming vegetables, baked potatoes, fired fish and so many things she'd never seen. Her goblet filled with apple cider, and she knew it was house elves but she wasn't sure where. It was a feast and Ella ate her fill before the dinner disappeared, and desert appeared. Ice creams of every flavor she could think of and cookies of every size, her apple cider became milk. She had a large bowl of mint ice cream then suddenly started to feel sleepy. It wasn't too much longer after that Professor McGonagall stood up again as the tables cleared.

"Your house perfects will show all the first years to their dorms, and will give you your class schedule. And I would warn anyone who would wonder the halls at night not to." She said looking around; Ella couldn't help but notice that her gaze lingered over the Gryffindor table a bit longer than the rest. When she stepped back, the students started to flow out of the great hall.

"Come on you lot follow me." A girl called that was in Slythrin colors with a silver perfect badge. The group of six first year Slythrins followed her out of the great hall and then down a large staircase and through a door. Once on the other side of the door the noise of the other houses muted and they only had the chatter of the older housemates.

"I am Gemma Farley," The female perfect they were following said slowing to let the older student clear out before she got to the house door with the first years. "Our emblem is the serpent, our house colors are emerald green and silver. As you'll see the windows look out into the depths of the Hogwarts lake you just came over. We'll often see the giant squid swooshing by the windows, and sometimes more interesting creatures, if you're lucky." She smiled and came to a stop outside of what looked to Ella like a doorway that had been bricked up, iron serpents came out of the wall to hold lanterns from their mouth, which were open baring their fangs. To either side set into the stone where books that looked like they hadn't been touched in years.

"You'll need to know the password to get in, they are changed twice a month." She turned and looked at the wall.

"Basilisk," her voice was firm and commanding. The bricks in the door dissolved and allowed them to enter. A blazing fire was going directly opposite them, with large windows on either side, above the fireplace was a stone crest of a serpent head, and several large snake skulls where on the mantle. There were a couple black leather couches, and several arm chairs, even a table for wizards chest. Ella walked in and looked around, when she looked at the windows, she was reminded of a captain's cabin in the old sailing ships that she'd seen in books her mother had. Yet when she looked around the room, it was as if someone had repurposed a dungeon cell.

"If you ladies will follow me," Gemma said and leads them to the right side of the common room where a spireal staircase was, the fourth door up they stopped. "This will be your dorm while you are at Hogwarts, try to get some sleep girls, here are your class schedule." She said handing them each a copy of their class list. Elladora looked down, and couldn't have been happier. Potions were the first class tomorrow morning.


End file.
